<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound and the Furies by overworkedunderwhelmed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091542">The Sound and the Furies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed'>overworkedunderwhelmed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Adrigami - Freeform, Background Relationships, But if you think she might be bad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Isn't it?, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Speculation, Spoilers for Season 4, Wait until you meet her friends, Worried Marinette Dupain-Cheng, battle fic, furthering the romantic plot, life's full of tough choices, we've all been anxiously waiting to happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with secrets is that once they’ve been shared, they become awfully hard to keep…</p>
<p>With a supervillain who will prey upon the worries and fears of anyone, no one is safe.  Let alone a band of friends who hate to see their friend keep getting hurt, over and over again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sound and the Furies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta read yet, though I've been trying to get help for the last 18 hours. Edit:  Big thanks to Enberlight for helping with the edits!</p>
<p>Please try and look over any of the small mistakes I've missed in trying to do it myself.</p>
<p>A reminder:  I'm emphatically <em>not</em> looking for beta reading notes in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien barely escaped in time.  It was a surprisingly near thing.</p>
<p>As they walked in the park with ice creams, he and Kagami let them fall, sprinting away at the first <em>screams </em>of trouble.  </p>
<p>They kept pace for a short while.  Until it was clear that they were calling for her by name.  </p>
<p>“Keep running.”  He panted, scowling as he glanced back over his shoulder.  “I’ll buy you time.”</p>
<p>“Adrien!”  She shouted as he raced in the opposite direction.  “Where are you going?”</p>
<p>However, Kagami’s words were muffled by the cacophony of echoing shouts as he veered around the first corner he could find to transform.</p>
<p>At least he was sure that if he could head off the Akuma at the pass, Kagami would stay safe.</p>
<p>The light of the transformation had only just washed over him when he heard them calling for his head too.</p>
<p>Well, <em>Adrien’s </em>anyways...</p>
<p>Frowning, Chat Noir vaulted back up to the rooftops, falling in at Ladybug’s side as she scanned the streets below for the Akuma.</p>
<p>His jaw dropped when he spotted just how many they would have to face.  He hadn’t the slightest clue why anyone would be so angry with him.</p>
<p>Let alone <em>five </em>of his friends.  </p>
<p>Ladybug sighed, ducking back down behind the ledge.  “I’m counting Reflekta, Timebreaker, Horrificator, Lady Wifi, and Princess Fragrance.”</p>
<p>Chat Noir winced.  Facing off against some of them <em>still </em>gave him nightmares…  </p>
<p>But as a tag team?  </p>
<p>He shuddered slightly.  Some of them were scary enough without the Akumatization.</p>
<p>He was always happy to stay on their good sides…</p>
<p><em>Usually</em>.</p>
<p>“We’re going to have to keep moving.”  He inhaled through his nose.  If only he had known, he would have eaten that other croissant.</p>
<p>“That’s a given.”  She winked.  “Can I count on you for a distraction?” </p>
<p>“Always,”  he smirked, dropping down onto the pavement below half a beat behind her.  </p>
<p>Half a second more and he would have been fully paused by Lady Wifi’s powers.  </p>
<p>Luckily for them both, Ladybug was already ready, spinning out her yoyo to lock Alya’s akumatized form in place.  </p>
<p>“Any idea what’s got them so riled up?”</p>
<p>Ladybug looked miserable.  Heartbroken, really.  “If I had to guess?  It’s misplaced anger…”</p>
<p>Lady Wifi was quick to recant.  “It’s hardly misplaced.”  Lady Wifi shot back.  “<em>She </em>deserved better than this, after all.”</p>
<p>Ladybug leaping low to try and get them to follow, away from the crowds.  “That doesn’t matter, Alya.”  She spoke fervently.  “You still shouldn’t do this.  She wouldn’t want <em>this</em>.”</p>
<p>Timebreaker snorted, pushing straight towards Ladybug on her roller blades.  “Despite all our best efforts, s<em>he</em> hasn’t been able to say what she’s needed to...for so long.  We can’t afford to waste any more time.”</p>
<p>Ladybug grimaced.  “Too bad I’m going to have to take this into overtime.  Chaton!”  She shouted over her shoulder as she led Time Tagger off.</p>
<p>“Already on it, My Lady.”  He beamed, wielding the baton.</p>
<p>With no further preamble, the others started to race in towards him.</p>
<p>“Let’s take a pause,”  Chat sassed, redirecting Lady Wifi’s powers back against Princess Fragrance and Horrificator.  Spinning quickly, he whirled on Refleka just in time.</p>
<p>It was only quick thinking that had him using Lady Wifi as a shield when Reflectka tossed her magic.</p>
<p>It had to be Ladybug’s luck that kept Princess Fragrance and Horrificator stock still under Lady Wifi’s spell, even after her form shifted to a familiar magenta and heels.  He held his arm around her shoulders, keeping as much distance between himself and Reflekta as he could manage.</p>
<p>“You don’t understand.”  The real Refletka shouted as she stalked forwards, rocking in the high wedge heels.  “I <em>know </em>how hard it is to feel ignored.  It’s only that much worse because Marinette is <em>so </em>self sacrificing.”</p>
<p>Alya might have had most of her Akumatized magic siphoned away by Reflecta’s spell, but the punches were no less sharp.  “With the poem...the scarf she knit...and all the phone call confessions and letters.”</p>
<p>“The endless presents.”  Reflekta echoed.  “Not to mention the confession she managed to get out only for his rude cousin to delete.  At least, he’s only oblivious...not cruel enough to listen and pretend he never heard.</p>
<p>Reflekta-Alya’s eyes narrowed, her voice growing dark as she struggled against the yoyo string.  “That remains to be seen.  After all, she’s gone to his Father countless times, to try and get him permission to just do what  everyone else has been able to do all along.  And he just moved on, without even giving her a chance.”</p>
<p>“But when it comes time to tell him why, she’s never been able…” Horrificator growled, fighting back against the pause and making headway.  </p>
<p>“No, I still don’t know what she’s afraid of…”  Lady Wifi muttered.  “But Marinette deserves better than having her heart broken.”</p>
<p>Chat Noir was shell shocked, wide eyes darting between the pair of Reflektas.</p>
<p>Juleka’s voice was at least clear:  “She thinks we didn’t notice.  She only backed off just to make him happy.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately for her.”  Lady Wifi spat.  “He can’t even see the truth when it is right in front of his eyes.  So we’re going to give him the scoop he so desperately needs.”</p>
<p>In spite of himself, his grasp on her was slipping.  </p>
<p>Four on one was tricky enough when he had all of his wits about him…</p>
<p>But his usually clever tongue was thoroughly tied.</p>
<p>“Keep your head in the game, Chat Noir.”  Thankfully, Ladybug was back, taking stock of the situation… freeing the yoyo from the Reflekta-ed Lady Wifi to nullify Time Tagger.</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, he tightened his hold.  “You’ve got a plan, Ladybug?”  </p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed as she spun up her yoyo to release a Lucky Charm.  “It will be enough to handle them all for now.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it,” he grinned, breathing a little heavier than he liked to admit.</p>
<p>“At least he was far, far away and didn’t hear any of this.”  Ladybug murmured as she shook her head sadly.   “That would have been the kind of damage that even I can’t reverse…”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Adrien sighed, slowly trodding up the stairs to his room.    He’d poked at dinner, barely able to eat.</p>
<p>He’d even made a point to text Kagami at home once the dust of the battle was settled, to ensure she’d gotten home safely.  </p>
<p>Much to his chagrin, Adrien quickly realized his mind wasn’t with her.</p>
<p>As Plagg flew out of his pocket, diving for the mini-fridge, Adrien trudged over to the giant window.  </p>
<p>He had to assume that the girls weren’t wrong.  Their ire on behalf of Marinette definitely hadn’t been manufactured. After all, good people have been pushed to do bad things before by Hawkmoth.  His own best friend was proof of that.</p>
<p>Staring out the window, he raked a hand through his hair.  </p>
<p>How had he so sorely misjudged Marinette?</p>
<p>Sure, she’d already fallen for him as Chat Noir...but he’d never dared to hope that she might like him as Adrien, too.</p>
<p>Yet, it was apparently enough for her to be heartbroken.</p>
<p>Wearily, he pressed his forehead against the cool pane of glass.  </p>
<p>He wasn’t going to be able to rest until he was sure that she was okay.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His boots tapped down on the metal rail of her balcony with a clink.</p>
<p>Wide-eyed, Marinette’s eyes widened, her head snapping up from furiously scribbling in her sketchbook.  </p>
<p>Of course, she had startled him first today, even if she had no idea...</p>
<p> “Chat Noir?” She was blushing furiously, blue eyes darting away as she tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear.  Crossing her arms over her chest as she stood up, she walked across her balcony, meeting him halfway  “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>He inhaled sharply...with as many questions as he had for her, he wasn’t entirely sure what to say.  His hands fell upon her shoulders, patting her gently.  “I had no idea.”</p>
<p>Her face fell in the wake of his rueful smile.  “They told you, didn’t they?”</p>
<p>“They didn’t know.”  He consoled, rubbing comforting circles with the pad of his thumbs.  “They weren’t exactly in control of themselves.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh,”  Marinette groaned, leaning forward against his chest to bury her rapidly warming face.  </p>
<p>Chuckling softly, he pulled her closer, into a hig.  “I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>Blinking, Marinette pulled back from his embrace.  “Why are you sorry?  You didn't know.”  The soft blush on her cheeks grew darker even in the dim light. Her eyes shifted away, until her body followed suit, heading to the rail ringing around her balcony.  “He certainly didn't.  Not that it would change anything, anyways.”</p>
<p>He tilted his head, trying to figure her out as he walked over to stand beside her, closing the gap between them. “You couldn't tell him?”</p>
<p>“Do you know how many times I tried?”  She snorted, setting her head into her hand as she stared out across the Seine.  “I’m pretty sure I’ve lost count.  I stumble over my words around him all the time.</p>
<p>“Not <em>always</em>, I bet.”  He beamed down at her.  “You forget, Marinette.  I’ve seen just how brave you can be.”</p>
<p>She gaped up at him, until her worried frown softened into a hopeful smile.</p>
<p>One he only dared to mirror in return.  “He's a fool not to have realized.”</p>
<p>From the corner of his gaze, he watched her lips curved into the oddest smile.  “He’s not the only one…”</p>
<p>“Hm?”  His eyes widened, turning straight towards her.  “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean that Ladybug’s a fool not to realize just how good you are.”</p>
<p>He flushed under the positive praise.  “I’m not purrfect.”</p>
<p>The softest giggle that slipped past her lips was already award enough.  But he was entirely caught unawares when her shoulder softly leaned against his as she patted his arm.  “No one is asking you to be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>